


Circus Surprise

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Narrator, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: FluffAKAOne brother gets Dick a present for his birthday that has a chance of backfiring.





	Circus Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble

It was November 10th. Dick’s birthday was tomorrow and I still had no idea what to get him. I leisurely made my way to the kitchen. The paper was opened on the table. I usually ignore it, but the headline had me doing a double take.  _ “HAYLEY’S CIRCUS BACK IN GOTHAM AFTER TRAGIC ACCIDENT 20 YEARS AGO.” _ I knew exactly what I was going to get Dick.  

* * *

Dick’s birthday always followed a similar pattern. Dick woke us up-check-, we ate breakfast-check-, and then we all settled into the living room after so that Dick could open his presents. He would always open the presents largest to smallest, so mine was the last one he opened. He tore open the envelope and pulled out the second, smaller envelope that held the tickets before reading the card.  **I thought you may like these. If this backfires, then IOU with no hard feelings. Have a good birthday and choose wisely.** The crinkle between his eyes was the only sign of his confusion. He carefully opened the envelope before reading the tickets. He gasped and his eyes widened. He looked at me and smiled. "Their here? In Gotham?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded at him and he launched himself at me for a hug. "Come with me?" I smiled before agreeing.  _"Well, I guess I'm going to the circus."_

 


End file.
